


roses.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Gilgamesh makes some realisations about romance.





	roses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

The first thing Enkidu says when they walk into the room is, "Gil, this is far too many roses."

Gilgamesh personally disagrees. There are several surfaces of the room that haven't been covered by roses, so as far as he's concerned, he hasn't bought as many roses as he could have. Enkidu deserves all the roses in the world, but Gilgamesh has had to settle for a practical amount. 

There are rose petals scattered on the bed and on the floor. There are vases full of long-stemmed roses sitting on the tables and shelves in the room. If Gilgamesh has one regret, it's that he arranged for someone else to do this for him. Had he been in charge, there would be more of them and the displays would be grander. 

Next time, Gilgamesh decides, he's just going to do it himself. 

This is Enkidu's private suite in the hotel that Gilgamesh now owns; a room that is theirs and no one else's. Gilgamesh hasn't spent long thinking on the practicality of filling the entire place with roses when Enkidu is most likely going to stay in his room anyway, but it's the gesture that matters. There are only so many top-floor apartments in this building and Gilgamesh owns one himself. He's given Enkidu this one, and the rest are for the hotel. 

"Gilgamesh," Enkidu says, in the tone they use in the rare moments when Gilgamesh has gotten carried away with something that Enkidu also hasn't. Most of the time, they use this tone when Gilgamesh gets carried away about them, personally. It's caught somewhere between exasperation and mortification as Enkidu still stubbornly believes that they are not worth any of the things Gilgamesh does for them. 

Gilgamesh doesn't know how else to explain just how wrong they are, that he doesn't do this for just _anyone_, that, in fact, he doesn't do it for anyone but Enkidu, because there's no one else in the world who deserves it the way they do. No one else in the world who Gilgamesh loves in the way he loves Enkidu. 

"In these times, roses are considered the most romantic of flowers," Gilgamesh tells them. "It's only natural that I fill your room with them, as a gesture of how I feel." 

Enkidu shakes their head at him, but they're wearing a smile now. "I know how you feel already. You don't need to worry that I've forgotten." 

"I'm not," Gilgamesh says. "I know that there is no way you would forget. I would never allow you to. But… I have been told that sometimes, unnecessary reminders are just as romantic." 

"Who told you?" Enkidu asks, their smile growing wider. "Whose advice are you following to romance me, Gil? What do you expect will happen if you remind me like this?" 

Gilgamesh is at a loss. For all that he's prepared for this room and these roses, he hasn't once thought to prepare for Enkidu and their mind. Foolish of him for underestimating them. 

"I did this all… to make you smile," Gilgamesh realises at the same time the words leave his mouth. "A room full of roses. For your smile." 

"My love," Enkidu says gently. "My beautiful, foolish love, are my smiles so rare?" 

"No," Gilgamesh allows. "But if you think that in itself means they are not worth an entire room full of roses, I _will_ argue that point." 

"Of course you will," Enkidu replies. "Aren't there easier ways to make me smile?" 

"There are," Gilgamesh agrees. "And I do those too. This is what I am learning, Enkidu. This… romance, whatever it is that I'm trying, it's not about what to give you in exchange for a smile. It's the pleasure of finding new ways to make you smile. I want all your smiles, not just the ones I already know. I will find smiles that you did not even know you had." 

"And hoard them all in your treasury as you do with your weapons?" Enkidu asks, and this smile is a familiar one, it's soft and fond and Gilgamesh could earn it in a hundred ways and still want to earn it in a hundred more. 

"My heart," Gilgamesh corrects. "My memory. When we were… apart. Those two are all I had. For all that you called yourself a weapon, a tool, I could have torn my treasury apart and never have found you there, no mattered how I wished I could. No, Enkidu. You belong elsewhere. You belong by my side. And if not there…"

"I'm here," Enkidu interrupts gently. This smile is still a new one to Gilgamesh. He has seen it quite a few times already, but he isn't used to it yet, doesn't think he likes it. This smile is sorrowful, guilty, as if any of what had passed was Enkidu's fault. 

"Yes you are," Gilgamesh replies softly, drawing them closer with both arms, pressing them to his chest. "And this is where you'll stay."


End file.
